Surprising Revelations
by lynddsbeth
Summary: In a moment of anger, Regina reveals hidden feelings.


**hey there! i was bored so i decided to write this. i'm not really a golden queen shipper, so i'm not quite sure where this came from. but i like it, so i hope you do too! reviews and criticism are always welcome! :)**

* * *

Regina stormed into Mr. Gold's pawnshop, ignoring the closed sign. The older man stepped out of the back room when he heard the bell ring. "Ah, Regina. So nice to see you out of hiding."

Regina slammed her hands on the glass counter in between them. "You made a truce with my mother?! How dare you."

Gold didn't even flinch. He expected Regina to find out and confront him. With Belle's memory gone as she recovered in the hospital, he didn't have the energy to fight with or against either of his former pupils. "I'm not going to get in between you and your mother, dearie."

"Why not? You did it once before when you gave me the looking glass. We both want the same thing, Rumple. Why can't we work together now?"

"I don't break my word, Regina. You know that."

"I don't care about your record. I can't defeat her on my own. As long as she is here, Henry is not safe."

Gold picked up his keys and walked to the front door. He gestured for Regina to step outside the shop and she did as he locked the door. Seeing that he wasn't impressed with her argument, she changed her tactic. "I'll help you get rid of Hook and get Belle's memory back."

Gold finally made and kept eye contact with her. She knew exactly what he wanted. But he knew better. He was the master of deals, after all.

"And how do you plan on doing that without breaking your promise to Henry?" Gold smiled as Regina's mouth opened and closed. Obviously, she hadn't thought about that. He turned to walk to his car. "Sorry dearie, but it looks like you will have to deal with your mommy on our own. Good luck."

"You selfish bastard! You are the same person you have always been! I'm surprised Belle has put up with you for this long. She lost her memory because of you, Gold. You are so obsessed with finding your son that you don't care who you hurt in the process."

Gold spun around and put his face inches from Regina's. "I love Belle. I will do anything to protect her, including calling a truce with Cora. And I love my son. So no, I don't care who I hurt to get here so I could find him. Sorry if I hurt your feelings, dear."

He turned back around and unlocked his car. There were a few groups of people pretending not to watch their argument. He paused as he opened the door when he heard Regina's angry response.

"I was in love with you!" Regina screamed. She clenched her fists at her sides as she forced herself to take a deep breath and lower her voice. "I was in love with you, but you just led me on so I would enact the curse for you. You never cared about anyone! Lucky for Belle, you turned her away before you could break her."

Gold faced her again, mimicking her angry stance. He ignored the crowd that was thickening around them. He knew it would be best for the both of them if they could have this conversation in private, but he figured Regina wouldn't go anywhere with him right now.

"You knew why I wanted to come here. I gave you the curse because I couldn't enact it myself." He ignored her jab about Belle.

"You were honest with me, you told me about your past. You gave me the curse, but I wasn't going to cast it. You protected Snow and Charming so I could never harm them in that world. You gave me no choice. You never gave me a choice! I was just another pawn to you, wasn't I?"

"I told you about my past because I trusted you. I admit, I needed help with the curse. I knew from the moment you were born that you would be capable of casting my curse. Your mother could never love strong enough to do it, so I waited until you came to me for help. I taught you magic and pushed you to use it. For that, I am not sorry because I have looked for hundreds of years for my son."

"So leading me on was what? Just for fun? A way to make sure I would cast the curse for you? Do you honestly think your son is going to welcome you with open arms after everything that you have done?" She laughed. "You are a monster. He will never be able to forgive you. You should have never made a truce with my mother."

She turned and pushed her way through the crowd. Mr. Gold watched as his former student left. Her words had struck something inside him. He had been imagining a happy reunion with his son for so long that he had forgotten to think about how his son might really feel. Would Baelfire be upset at the man he had become?

* * *

_Two hours later_

Emma knocked on the former mayor's door. She had agreed to come over and talk to Regina so they would work out custody plans. The older woman answered the door a moment later and allowed her in.

The blonde looked around the house, noticing it was as pristine as ever. "Your mother isn't here, right?"

Regina gave her a look. "Of course not, Miss Swan."

"Just checking." She sat on one of the white couches as Regina ducked into the kitchen to grab two glasses and her famous apple cider. When she returned Emma waited for her to begin. She knew that after everything she had done to the woman in front of her, she deserved to have the first words.

As usual, Regina got right to the point. "I would like Henry during the week and you can have him during the weekends."

"That's not exactly even. I get two out of seven days?"

"If he is with me during the week, I can make sure he gets to school on time, does his homework, and has a healthy dinner."

"Are you saying I can't do any of that?"

"When was the last time you got to work on time, Miss Swan?" She raised her eyebrow as Emma looked down briefly. "From what I've heard, you can't cook. He is a growing 11 year old boy. He needs a routine, which is what he is used to when he is with me. You can do what you wish with him on the weekends."

Emma thought about it. Regina was right. Mary Margaret went to school earlier than Henry needed to be there and she had been struggling to get him to school on time so she and David wouldn't be late. She also could not cook and she knew Regina was a fabulous cook. Weekends would be more fun anyways. They could do whatever without having to worry about school.

She sighed. "Fine. But I will pick him up after school on Fridays. "

Regina smiled. "Deal."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Regina studied her face. "If you must."

"Well the rumors around town are saying that you and Gold had a pretty loud fight outside his shop today."

Regina's exasperated sigh interrupted her. "I didn't realize there was a crowd. Now it seems that everyone knows. Yes, I admitted my feelings for Gold. No, I do not still feel the same. Not that it is anyone's business."

"So you loved him? But you don't anymore?"

Regina shook her head. "I was young and incredibly naive. He gave me the attention that I craved from the king and I fell for it."

Emma looked at her. "So were you two ever..."

"Intimate?" Regina laughed. "No. I never really thought of him like that. He was my teacher and he is a couple hundred years older than me."

Emma made a face. She forgot how long the Dark One had been around for.

Regina smiled at her expression. "I'm glad we finally settled this matter, Sheriff. Now if you will excuse me, I have to figure out how to get rid of my mother."

Emma stood and followed Regina to the front door. "Right, uh thanks. I'll drop Henry off tomorrow night."

Regina nodded and closed the door behind her. She thought about what she said to Gold and felt slightly guilty. Maybe she would apologize in the morning. But for now, she couldn't help but smile at the memory of her former mentor's panicked face when he realized his son might still be angry with him. She may be trying to be a better person, but making Gold understand how badly he had hurt her made her feel better.

* * *

so in my mind, the young queen regina was craving for some kind of love. she was stuck in a marriage with an older man that only needed her to raise his daughter, so i think it would be natural for her to fall for the man that taught her magic so she could be free. and of course rumple needed her to cast the curse for him, so he may have been a little bit nicer than usual... anyways this is what i came up with as i impatiently wait for sunday night :)


End file.
